Here We Go Again
by SpotlightSinger21
Summary: Jace and Clary FanFic, set after COG. Something is about to change in their lives quite drastically as a certain person re-appears causing havoc in the shadowhunter's lives. However, it will never be enough to loosen Jace's hold on his beloved angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go Again **

Chapter One:

Clary awoke to the sound of Jace yelling angrily into a dark red cell phone at some poor bastard that had woken him up at 5 in the morning. Who that person was, she had no idea. All Clary knew was that it was time to intervene.

She gently arose from her side of the bed and silently moved toward Jace, placing a hand on his shoulder motioning him to face her. When he didn't she began to get worried. Who could possibly be bothering him THIS much?

"Alec that is the most RIDICULOUS thing I have ever heard! No. We're not coming and that's final." Jace said in a stressed out voice. His shoulders were tense and he still would not face Clary.

"Why is it so important anyways?! I'm on VACATION Alec. Do you know what that means? It means time and space AWAY FROM NEW YORK!!" Clary and Jace had gone to Idris a whole 6 months after Valentine had been defeated for a little vacation and some alone time. Their first week was pure bliss. A whole seven days of picnics, tours of the city and of course kissing. They were free to be together without the headache of thinking they were siblings, and so far, it was the best thing that had ever happened to Clary. Nothing felt better than having Jace's smooth, seductive lips against hers moving together with a passion only describable in fairy tales. As a couple, they had never been happier, apparently until now.

"Oh alright! Fine. We'll come. But don't you dare expect me to be happy about it. The second we get there I'm going to be your worst nightmare." Jace hissed, finally shutting his phone with such force it should have shattered the screen.

"Hey." Clary said softly while putting her arms around him lovingly trying to take away his frustration.

It seemed to work.

"Hey." Jace sighed finally turning himself into her embrace and burying his head in her neck.

"What was that all about?" Clary asked as she rubbed his back comfortingly.

Jace sighed harshly before he spoke, "Maryse has demanded our presence back in New York and Alec has regrettably taken on the responsibility of being her messenger boy."

"Why do they need us back in New York?"

"Apparently there have been sightings of V-…" Jace chocked slightly at that word. But Clary didn't need him to finish the sentence to understand what he was saying.

"That- that's not possible. I saw it! He was- Raziel destroyed him! How-"

"It doesn't matter. It's probably just some stupid teenager trying to frighten the Clave. We'll go over there and set things straight then head straight back. I promise." Jace said quietly. He sounded so vulnerable that Clary couldn't resist. She pulled his head up from her shoulder where it lay and pressed her lips softly against his, only brushing them. Jace was not quite as gentle.

He attacked her mouth pushing her down to the bed with the force of his kiss. Jace's hands were placed on Clary's hips and her hand's were already entangled in his hair. This had to be the hundredth kiss they'd shared, yet it still felt as if it were their first.

Jace touched her top lip with his tongue asking permission to her mouth, which of course, she gave. They continued like that for a good few minutes, his hands occasionally traveling to her back and hers to his chest. But all of a sudden Clary had a million questions she wanted to ask and Jace's tongue was in the way.

She flipped him over so that she was on top then drew herself from him sitting on his stomach. He looked incredibly annoyed that she had interrupted them but didn't try to pull her back.

"When?" Clary asked still a little breathless.

Jace stared at her intently for a while before answering, probably trying to guess her reaction.

"Today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Institute hadn't changed. 'Of course it hadn't' Jace thought scornfully. They'd only been gone for about a week and a half. Not exactly enough time to miss the place. And definitely not as long as the last time they'd been in Idris.

They had arrived that afternoon after a series of arguments on Jace's attitude towards going home. Clary thought he should be a little less resistant about it, and he decided that he just wanted to be an angry teenager for the day.

As they climbed the steps together, Clary gave his hand a little squeeze to remind him that it would be just fine. Jace responded by letting out a long sigh and returning the notion. She knew there was something hiding underneath his 'I'm a tough guy that is severely pissed off today' act. So, before they opened the huge institute doors she stopped him.

"Jace? No matter what happens today and no matter how pissed off you might get just remember that we have all night together and you can let it all out on me then. They miss you Jace, just as I would if you were away from me for too long. Try to be a little happy?" Clary pleaded, trying to get him to relax a little.

Jace however wasn't looking at her. His head was down in shame as he realized how much he would have been putting Clary through if he had acted the way he wanted. How could he constantly make everyone around him upset and pissed off? He sure as hell didn't try to…

"Hey, look at me." Clary said gently turning his head with her hand on his cheek. "Do this, please? For me?"

"For you." Jace said smiling down at her finally. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…after all; she'd be by his side the ENTIRE time. And that would most likely be enough to get him through his annoyance.

Hearing Jace's words, Clary moved up on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately as a reward for his understanding her. Jace put his arms around her tightly hoping that they would be able to prolong this moment before they entered the institute. Her hands were in his hair once more but she knew what he was doing. And after about 30 seconds she pulled away chuckling softly.

"You're not getting off that easy Jace." A smile tugged at his lips as she spoke. Clary was right. He'd have to see them eventually, regardless of the abrupt notice. Why not now? They'd be back in Idris once it was sorted out, back in each other's arms and back to the peaceful scenery that had kept Jace at ease the past week.

For her he would do anything. Jace would die for her; he would fling himself in the path of danger, and even do the things he wanted most not to do. Was it because he was afraid of Valentine being alive that made him resent coming home? Was he really that much of a coward? That Jace would never admit to anyone. Anyone besides the angel at his side that understood him more than anyone ever had.

They held hands as the institute doors swung open admitting the two shadowhunter's entrance, walking over to the old elevator that was probably hanging on its last thread.

"You ready?" Clary asked Jace trying to give him the courage to contain his anger for the rest of the day.

"Come on Clary, I can control myself. You know that."

"I love you." She said trying to poke through his attitude.

"I love you too Clary…always." How had this angel penetrated the very depths of him with just three words? Jace didn't know, but honestly he didn't care much either.

"They love you too you know? Even if they feel the need to cut our Vaca short." Clary said winking at the end.

"Ugh…I know." Jace muttered reluctantly as the elevator doors groaned open. They would have to convince Maryse to replace it sooner or later. It was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

Once the hallway had come into view so had another very familiar sight. Isabelle. She had come running towards them as soon as she'd seen them. Maybe Clary was right, maybe he could do this. He had missed Izzy, his erratically harebrained sister.

"JACE! CLARY! OMG YOU'RE BACK! I know it's only been like a week and a half but I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" She shrieked happily giving them both bone breaking hugs.

"We missed you too Izzy." Jace and Clary said in unison. But knowing that this momentary joy would be short lived, Jace pulled away from his sister to see the one person he couldn't have waited longer to see.

Maryse stood at the end of the hallway, arms crossed and eyebrow's knitted together showing stress lines in her forehead. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, and seemed to emit it from her with every breath she took.

"Well finally. We've been waiting all too long for you two. Dinner's getting cold. Hurry up and put your things away before you come to the dining room."

Jace and Clary looked at each other in concern. Maryse was usually a warmer person then she was being right now. Especially to Jace. Something must have really been bothering her. But the happy couple did what they were told walking away to Jace's old room to get ready. Passing Maryse before they went, they each gave her a slightly awkward hug trying to loosen her tense stance. She, however, stood where she was, arms crossed and eyes down, trying to avoid looking at them. How was she to explain that they couldn't go back to Idris to finish their time away? Soon, they would all find out.

**So, so far we've seen that there's something up in New york. Could it really have to do with valentine, or something else entirely....guess youll just have to wait and see!**

**Review's are always welcomed and needed, so please if you could tell me what you think.**

**Luv,**

**SpotlightSinger**


	2. Chapter 2

And Now You Know:

Dinner was awkward. That was all Jace had to say for himself. For most of it he just sat there in angry silence with Clary's hand in his. It's true; Jace had TRIED to participate in the conversation. But all he could talk about was how much fun Clary and he had in their time at Idris. Every time he did however, the conversation would die down, shamed heads hanging solemnly all around.

Clary had done her part though. Before they had gone to supper she had urged him yet again to behave himself. She had to admit that he DID do as she asked…though the rest of the family had not welcomed it.

'What was going on?' Clary thought. Everyone seemed to get upset and almost…ashamed at hearing the name of their beloved shadowhunter city. The two of them would definitely go and do some detectives work tomorrow…after she convinced Jace to talk to Maryse. It would be a very long night…

Knives clanged bitterly and forks clattered in the empty silence of 8 people at one table. It was much too quiet for the first night back home, and much too tense. Maryse only added to it.

"You can't go back to Idris." She said in a calm voice staring down at her plate looking almost…embarrassed. That was all that took for Jace to explode.

"WHAT?! What do you MEAN we can't go back to Idris? Maryse what the HELL is going on?" Jace yelled half standing out of his chair angrily, only to get pulled back down by Clary pulling his shirt.

"I mean exactly what I said Jace Lightwood. We have reason to believe that there is someone taking over the job that Valentine failed to execute. Not only that but there has been word of that person, whoever he is, wanting Clary's life so—"

"What's his name?" Clary interrupted. She had a feeling inside that she knew who was causing these disturbances. And he wasn't the type of guy that wanted the same thing someone else had. No. This person wanted Clary, and wanted her dead. She knew it better than anyone. And so as she sat there in fear Maryse said the one name that made her shiver.

"Someone named Tyler something...we aren't quite sure what his last name is." Izzy blurted out.

"I need to go to bed. I'm exhausted." Clary said standing up and walking to the doorway pausing when Izzy addressed her.

"Do you know him?"

"I wish I didn't." And with that she left. Jace sat in stunned silence not sure what to do. So he decided to do the only thing he knew to do. Follow Clary.

"I'll umm…I'll go talk to her." He said before leaving, excusing himself from the table and dumping both their plates into the sink.

Jace found her standing by the window sill; hands gripping the sides of her arms, Clary looked out towards something unknown. He realized that she hadn't noticed him come in and took the chance to wrap his arms around her waist making her jump slightly.

"Hey." Jace said lovingly to the only girl he'd ever loved.

"Hey back, I didn't hear you come in."

"Being a shadowhunter will do that too a guy." Jace said cockily trying to make her laugh. He did.

She let out a small giggle and then sighed. Something was bothering Clary, and no matter what it was, Jace was going to find out and accept it without a thought. There was nothing and no one in the world that could tear them apart. Even being brother and sister hadn't when they thought they were. What's to say this would?

"He's coming after me…" Clary said while turning into Jace, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Who's coming for you Clary? What's going on?"

And so she told him. Without a thought, not even caring if he never spoke to her again for the information she was about to give. Clary couldn't hide anything from Jace. She loved him too much to do that.

"3 years ago I met someone named Tyler Redstark. He was charming and sweet and soon enough I liked him enough to get with him. I didn't even know what would happen or what he could do… He was the scariest thing I have ever faced.

"Tyler started off as a great boyfriend; he took me out wherever I wanted and did anything he could to make me happy. But then he started to change. Tyler…He started to ask for things that I couldn't give, that I wouldn't give. I was only fourteen for Christ's sakes! And I definitely wasn't that kind of girl. At first he only pleaded and begged me to give him what he wanted. But I wouldn't. And after what seemed like the millionth time saying no he started to get rough. Blackmailing me, trying to push me, hurt me, and force me to do things I never wanted to do. I never had sex with him but…yah. I stopped eating and soon I had lost so much weight that I was officially anorexic. Simon saw what he was doing to me and they fought it off. Of course Tyler won. He knocked Simon out so bad I thought he might be dead. He had inhuman strength. It…it was so strange. Like he could summon the power to hurt us, to make himself invincible. But after watching him hurt Simon I realized that I had to do the only think I could do to get him away from us. I broke up with him. And he's been trying to find me and get me ever since. I only recently found out what he really is. Jace…he's a warlock. And a damn powerful one. Tyler wants revenge for everything I apparently put him through. He won't stop till he finds me. Jace I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…it's just…I'm so ashamed for what happened…can you forgive me?" Clary said with a look of complete sorrow in her eyes.

Not wasting a single second, Jace pulled her face from his chest and kissed her fiercely. His fingers tangling in her hair with passion enough to show the truth, he did forgive her, with every fiber of his being. And he loved her with twice that.

Clary's arms snaked around his neck pulling him down to her as she wrapped her legs around his torso pushing herself up so he wouldn't have to reach as far. That suited Jace just fine. He started to walk backwards eventually tumbling the two entangled hearts onto the bed. Jace rolled Clary under him so that he could take a better look at her.

"Does that answer your question?" Jace said with the cockiest expression known to man, making Clary smile her first honest smile of the night.

"Yah…It does." She said while biting her lip.

"Clary whatever that Tyler guy wants he's going to have to go through me. I won't let him hurt you. No matter what I'm going to protect you and make sure that nothing will ever touch you. He won't bother you again Clary. Not on my watch."

"But Jace…I don't want you to get hurt, or anyone for that matter. I know we're going to have to fight him…but promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that if he does end up capturing me you won't give yourself up for my life." Clary whispered staring at Jace dead in the eye.

"I can't do that, Clary you don't know how much you mean…"

"Maybe not. But I know how much you mean to me. Promise me? Please?" She begged. He couldn't, under any circumstances, get himself hurt. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Ok." Jace said softly pulling the sheets up from under them covering their bodies while still holding onto Clary with a death grip. They stared into each other's eyes for an innumerable amount of time until Clary spoke.

"It's late…we should go to bed." She said snuggling closer into him. With a kiss on the top of her head, Jace's arms tightened around her once again.

"I love you Clary. I always will."

"I love you too." They said before nodding off into blissful unconcerned sleep. Whatever would happen they would be there for each other. But right now, the only thing the two angels were thinking about was how perfectly it felt to be in curled up together while going to a place where only dreams could enter.


End file.
